


Remember That the Storm Always Ends

by GeekintheCorner



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: America's Got Talent references, Gen, Gen Work, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, No creepy shipping here y'all, No proofreading we die like nme, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Storms, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23630158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekintheCorner/pseuds/GeekintheCorner
Summary: On a southern road trip Tony and Peter get stuck at a bed and breakfast during a bad storm.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 8
Kudos: 68





	Remember That the Storm Always Ends

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel and never shall
> 
> Warnings: A few mentions of serious storms and storm induced anxiety, if that triggers you read with caution.

This is not how Tony had expected his and Peter’s trip to the south to go. At all. They had been on an early summer road trip from New York all the way to the ‘gulf, with stops in almost every southern state. Around four that afternoon the sweltering heat had transformed into a pitch black sky and the wind picked up until Tony’s car began to swerve on autopilot. He had made the executive decision to stop at the next hotel they could find. At five o’ three they had swung to a stop in front of a bed and breakfast and stumbled their way to the cramped front hallway.

Tony pushes open the paneled glass door and ushers Peter through it out of the wind. A small bell twinkles above them and Tony turns find an unattended, small, wooden desk in a brightly lit adjoined room. The sign sitting on it says “Welcome to Bee and Noah’s B&B, ring for assistance.” Peter presses the little bell beside it before Tony can say anything and he sighs lightly. They only have to wait a minute before a smiling late middle aged woman comes through a side door and into the tiny reception area.

“Hello, y’all get stuck in the storm?” She steps behind the desk and looks at Tony.

“Yes, is there any way we could get a room or two? I can pay triple.” And Tony would, because there was no way he would be taking Peter through that monstrous thing outside.

“Oh there’ll be no need for that, there is a $50 no registration fee though.” She looks apologetic at even that, as if she doesn’t realize Tony is a billionaire. He nods and she smiles again, clicking open her desktop.

“You’re in luck, I actually only have one unbooked room left. It is only a two bed room though. I know my daughter would’ve hated that around your age,” she looks at Peter, “but under the circumstances I’m sure you can handle sharing a room with your dad.”

Peter sputters a little and Tony can see his ears turning bright red.

“I’m sure we’ll be fine,” Tony reassures the woman, pulled between smirking at Peter’s discomfort and sputtering himself.

“Great then, can I have a name for the room?” 

“Anthony Parker.” Peter looks at him sharply and Tony shrugs, if she doesn’t recognize him then there’s no need to tip her off.

“Ok then, cash or credit?”

Tony pulls out his wallet, “Cash.” 

She types into her computer.“Your total comes to $205.”

Tony forks it over and the hostess counts it out. “If y’all need help with anything you can come find me or my husband, Noah, I’m Bee by the way.”

Tony nods his thanks, but Bee just keeps on talking as she prints his receipt. “Weatherman Charles said this could be a ‘nator system so you should follow the blue arrows,” she gestures to a sign on the wall as she hands Tony the slip of paper, “to the basement if the alarm goes off.” 

She starts ruffling through a drawer, “Last room down that hall on the left, says room 5 on it.” She hands Tony an old fashioned key. “Breakfast is at nine in the kitchen and the wi-fi password is BNBB1. There are also snacks if you get hungry dear,” she says to Peter. 

“Thank you,” Peter says hesitantly. It’s something they are both still adjusting to on this trip, just how much and how kindly southerners could talk to strangers. Tony had always assumed that was a stereotype. 

“Well y’all have a good evening then.”

“You too,” Tony responds, picking up his bag and leading Peter down the hall.

The hall is lined by doors on both sides and ends in a door titled bathroom, so the only lighting is a dim lighting fixture on the ceiling. Maybe it’s meant to be calming, but at the moment it only serves to make Tony nervous.

He slides the key into room 5’s keyhole and hears a satisfying click before pushing the door open. The room is painted a soothing blue and the two beds are decorated in sea blues and greens. What catches Tony’s attention is the ever darkening clouds outside the room’s two windows. Tony has never liked storms. When he was little, after he learned not to disturb his father at night, he would hide away in the corner of his huge closet until the thunder and lighting stopped. When Sandy and Irene came through New York Tony hadn’t slept for days before, trying to prepare his tower and the city around him for the storms. It had taken all of his pride to not flee the city with instructions on reconstruction efforts. His mother used to say the reason he hated them so much was because he couldn’t control them. She tried to tell him being out of control was okay, that sometimes nature was just too powerful to control and that that was alright. He had never listened.

“Are you alright Mr. Stark?” Peter’s voice comes from in front of him, where the teen was placing his bag on the bed farthest from the door.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” He moves to the other bed and flops down on it, taking out his phone to text May and Pepper.

“If you say so,” Peter’s eyes are narrowed in suspicion.

“Seriously Underoos, it’s nothing.”

Eyes still narrowed, Peter nods and flops down on his own bed with the TV remote.

______________________________________

Thirty minutes later Tony pulls his attention away from the local weather website at the sound of a familiar voice.

“It’s a no from me.”

An old episode of America’s Got Talent is playing on the screen and Peter is lounging upside down at the bottom of his bed. 

“Is that Simon Cowell?”

Peter jolts from where he was laying.

“Uh? Oh, yeah, it's a compilation of his sickest burns.”

At Tony’s confused look he elaborates, “The TV is a Roku with all the streaming stuff, this is on Youtube.”

“Huh. You know I met him once.”

“Seriously?” Peter crosses his legs and faces Tony.

“Yep, at some New Years Eve party I think, a little after Loki’s attack.”

Peter’s eyes are wide, “What did he say to you?”

Tony snorts, “That my color choices were abysmal, or something like that.”

“Wow, you got insulted by Simon Cowell.”

Tony narrows his eyes. “Is that supposed to be a good thing?”

“Duh,” he rolls his eyes. “Simon’s a legend.”

“Right, I’m going to pretend I’m not offended by that.” He glances at the now finished video’s recommended. “Hey, what about most embarrassing auditions?”

Peter grins and clicks on the thumbnail.

As the storm begins to weep rain and the wind continues to howl the two heroes sit and laugh at failed talent show acts. 

_________________________________________

Tony jerks awake with the sound of a wailing alarm and immediately looks for Peter. The TV has gone dark and the only light in the room is the erie glow of the outside. He’s already standing, his wide eyes leap to Tony’s and he jumps up to place a hand on Peter's shoulder. “A tornado?”

“Probably,” Tony swallows, “Let’s go.”

He grips his armor’s casing as he pushes Peter towards the door. On the other side of the hall an older man in a robe steps out and quickly hurries after the rest of the filing out guests. Tony and Peter follow and find the hostess at the top of a set of stairs. Tony has noticed that the wind is howling even more now and he tries to remember what the sound of a tornado resembles, a train maybe? 

As one more pair follows them down Bee closes the door behind them. The lights are on down there, but the concrete walls and out of place couches make it hard to believe everything is okay. He can’t hear the wind from here, which is both comforting and unnerving. Tony, still holding Peter’s shoulder, steers them towards an unoccupied corner of the room.

“Alright,” a bearded man standing two steps up announces over the chattering of the guests, this is probably Noah, “An air twister was just spotted about five miles away, it’s unlikely to touch down, but we should still be cautious. We’ll probably be able to leave in about an hour.”

There’s a free couch and he and Peter snag it, Tony is glad it’s still shadowed so he has a chance of not being recognized. Peter leans against his side and Tony takes comfort in the familiar feeling. 

His feet feel cold all of the sudden and he looks down to realize he forgot to put his shoes on, thankfully Peter had fallen asleep with his still on so he doesn’t have to worry about him. Really sock feet are a common sight in this room and most guests are still in their pajamas. 

Tony spots a little kid staring intently at him and he raises a finger against his mouth in the universal sign to keep quiet. The little girl nods seriously at him and he smiles at her. 

Suddenly Peter sucks in a breath from beside him and Tony whips his head around to look at him. “Pete?”

“It’s just loud.”

Peter’s senses, why hadn’t he remembered those? With the loud chattering and maybe even the wind and alarm still in his hearing range he’s probably close to an overload. Tony places one hand over Peter’s ear and presses the other one into his shoulder, hoping it would help. Peter relaxes slightly and Tony spends the rest of the hour concentrating on keeping him calm. He doesn’t even think about the tornado again until Noah leads them all back upstairs, where the wind sun is bleeding through the edge of the clouds and the storm is barely a drizzle.

__________________________

Two hours and a quick breakfast of biscuits and gravy later Peter and Tony are driving their way to their next destination. It had been surprising to see how quickly everyone bounced back from the scare of a twister, but Bee had just waved them off with a “northerners” and an eye roll. Tony had made sure no one in the area had been hurt and Peter had inquired about the well being of the local farm animals. Everyone was apparently fine, the only real problem was a fallen tree on a local street, Noah had left to go help with that. 

“Well that was unexpected.” Peter says as he buckles into the passenger seat. 

Tony snorts, “Definitely.”

“It reminds me of the Wizard of Oz, did you know Toto was almost played by a guy? How weird would that have been, like Dorthy would walk a guy around?”

Tony smiles as they set off again. Maybe he would always be nervous around storms, but Peter could always help him overcome that if Tony let him.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is basically a mess of stuff going on in my life right now that I shoved over onto Tony. I actually wrote this during a tornado warning in my area, at four o'clock in the morning. And I've been watching AGT because of quarantine. Think of that what you will, this is basically a coping mechanism for me.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this little story. Thanks for reading!


End file.
